Wrath Embodiment
The ability to become the embodiment of wrath. Variation of Anger Manipulation, Emotional Energy Manipulation, Emotion Embodiment and Sin Embodiment. Opposite to Patience Embodiment. Also Called * Anger Embodiment * Fury Embodiment * Rage Embodiment * Rage Entity * The Furious * The Wrathful * Wrath Incarnate Capabilities Users can become a physical manifestation or personification of wrath in their reality and gains power from the anger in others or oneself. Users can use anger and endless rage as a power source to extend their life span or as a weapon. They can become immune to death unless certain conditions are met. Applications * Anger Manipulation * Concept-Dependent Immortality * Counter-Force Manipulation * Destruction * Empathic Masochism * Hatred Embodiment * Indomitable Will * Rage Form * Violence Embodiment * War Embodiment Associations * Anti-God * Berserker Physiology * Calamity Embodiment: Users rage can allow them to cause destruction on a cataclysmic level if it consumes them entirely. * Corrupting Madness * Death Aspect Manifestation * Destruction Embodiment * Emotional Energy Manipulation * Emotional Manifestation * Madness Aspect Manifestation * Vengeance Embodiment Limitations * Without endless rage/anger, the user is weakened. * Releasing anger can weaken the user. * User may attack/destroy anything or anyone when enraged. Known Users Gallery File:Yammy.jpg|Yammy Llargo (Bleach) represents wrath amongst the Espada, and gains strength and size from being angry when he uses his Resurrecion, "Ira", potentially infinite. File:Skin_Bolic_Lightning.jpg|Skinn Bolic (D.Gray-man) is the Noah of Wrath, and his power over lightning and unstable anger are representations of that. Keiro.jpg|As the current incarnation of Dubhe, Keiro (Hero Tales) is considered a bottomless pit of rage and fury. ANGER_Fullbody_Render.png|Anger (Inside Out) is the emotion and Riley's capacity to feel anger. His job is to make sure Riley's life is fair. Omega1.jpg|Omega (Red vs Blue) was Alpha's wrath. Excalibur_Render.png|Excalibur (Soul Eater) is known to cause anger and irritation to everyone around him, and is strongly implied to embody and emanate the Madness of Rage. Samurai Jack Aku Yin Separation.gif|''Mad Jack'' (Samurai Jack) is the manifestation of Jack's rage and frustration, given physical form by Aku. Angry pelo.jpeg|Sr Pelo (Sr Pelo) Satan.jpg|Satan (Seven Mortal Sins) is the Demon King of Wrath, and as such is very short-tempered with a bad habit of starting fights. God-of-war-2-kratos-art.jpg|Very little can withstand the onslaught of Kratos (God Of War). Capable of massacreing several mythical creatures, Kratos can kill what would usually be unkillable. Blackest Night - Green Lantern-124.jpg|Atrocitus (DC Comics) Six armed vajra asura by superkaijuking-d8xsp1i.png|Asura (Asura's Wrath) TPHD Ganondorf Artwork.png|As the incarnation of demon lord Demise's malice and rage/hatred, Ganondorf/Ganon (The Legend of Zelda) will be reborn repeatedly, locked in a cycle of eternal conflict with the Goddess (Princess Zelda) and the Hero (Link). SotFS Elena.jpg|Elana, the Squalid Queen (Dark Souls II) is the fragment of Manus' soul that represents his wrath. Wrath.png|By possessing the 「Wrath」skill, Wrath/Sasajima Kyouya (Kumo Desu ga, Nani ka?) gains the title「Ruler of Wrath」 and with it can vastly increase all his stats, at the risk of going berserk. Red Raven Character.jpg|Red Raven (Teen Titans Go!) Videos Sr Pelo 's Gags, Screams, And Faces - 2018 Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Embodiments Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Sin Powers Category:Common Powers